Leni's boyfriend
by Mrotrax
Summary: When the Loud family learns that Leni has a boyfriend, they invite him over to make sure he's good enough for her. What follows is a series of interactions between the Loud siblings and the boy who has won their sister's heart as they work to ensure the best for their sister and the boy himself. Read and Review, would ye kindly?
1. Dinner with the family

**So I've recently discovered The Loud House, Nickeloden's actually successful attempt to re-captrure their glory days when Rugrats and them were around. For those unfamiliar with the show, it focuses on Lincoln Loud, a 12 year old oy who loves comics/ manga and sic-fi movies and lives with 10 sisters.**

 **Let me repeat that: 10 sisters, people! I have ONE brother and while I love him to bits, he drives me crazy! Give the show a look if you can.**

 **This'll be my first OC based story, the idea popped into my (partially due to my cousin) and I want to see if there is any demand/interest in the idea.**

The Boyfriend Test

"There's an unspoken rule about being siblings, regardless of whether you're older or younger." Lincoln Loud explains to us as he walks down the stairs. ''whenever the take an interest in romance, you want to make sure they end up with the best possible person. Lucky for yours truly, most of my sisters don't seem to have become really interested in that topic as of yet."

He stopped by his oldest sister Lori's picture.

"Lori has Bobby; a nice guy all around, works a lot of jobs…not the brightest bulb in the Christmas tree, but even mom and dad admit he's pretty good."

He then stopped at Leni's picture, with a happy yet worried look on his face

"And now…" He explained. "Leni is bringing a boy home for dinner. Sweet, kind, mall and fashion-loving Leni. Wondering how this happened? Let's back up, shall we?"

LOUD HOUSE

It was bathroom time. The girls were all doing their routines while Lincoln struggled to get in and brush his teeth before bed.

"35…36…" Leni counted happily as she brushed her hair, missing the mischievous look on her older sister's face. Lincoln knew where this was going….

"Hey Leni? How old was that boy who asked you out?"

"16." She answered, then resumed counting. "17…"

Unfortunately, today was the one day Dad was paying attention to the bathroom conversation.

"What was that?"

He stood outside the door, gaining the kids' attention.

"What was that?" He repeated.

"16, dad." Leni answered, then realizing something. "Oh…Lori, you made me lose count!"

"Girls, Lincoln." He said. "Out of the bathroom. Now."

The kids quickly obeyed their father who then shouted at the top of his lungs:

"Honey!"

"What?"

"Someone asked Leni out!"

Mom dropped a plate to floor and dashed up the stairs, a blur of smoke following her.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Um…yeah?" Leni responded, not sure how to react.

Everyone went silent.

"FAMILY MEETING!" Lola shouted.

LOUD HOUSE

"So…how does this work?" Lori asked for confirmation once the siblings had all gathered in her room (the one time she would EVER allow them all in).

The last time the Boyfriend Approval Via Sibling Group Gathering, aka BFAVSGG (Lincoln noted they really needed to think up a better name/acronym), had been held was when Lori and Bobby had started going out.

"We go over what is needed for the ideal dating candidate, see if anyone knows anything about said date and…that's all I remember honestly." Luna mused.

"Me too." Lola mused, fidgeting with her sleep-dress.

"Well, I think already know this, but…DOES anybody know anything about this guy?" Lincoln asked.

Lori and Luna, the two oldest siblings, shook their heads. Lily just shrugged.

"Scratch that duty off the agenda." Lisa noted, which the siblings all did.

"Alright, then everybody write down what they think this guy needs to have to be a good boyfriend, Lisa will put the best ones on a kist and make copies." Lori commanded.

"And why am I stuck with such a monotonous duty?" Lisa asked

"Because you're already at home all the time and Lily is too young." Lynn explained.

"Besides," Lola added. "Maybe you can make an experiment out of it."

"Hmm…A tad juvenile, but I shall consider it."

So the siblings spent the next few minuts composing lists of attritibutes needed for an ideal boyfriend

"Hey dudes…" Luna suddenly said. "I just realized somethin'…..We are doing this from what Leni needs in a boyfriend, right? Not ourselves?"

…..

…..

….

…

….

"Well, that answers that." Lincoln noted, getting up and handing his list to Lisa. "Here, I'm going to try and hear out what mom and dad are talking to Leni about."

"He isn't good enough for Leni!" Lynn shouted. "No one is!"

Lily babbled in agreement.

"Guys, calm down!" Lincoln begged. "We haven't even met the guy!"

"Sigh." Lucy did as she did best. "And yet another sister is lost to the clutches of romance."

"Perhaps it is for the best." Lisa mused. "With Leni seeing someone, there'll be one less person to interrupt with my experiments."

"I just hope that this guy is cooler than Bobby." Lana said. "And doesn't just do whatever Leni says."

Lily just smiled and clapped her hands.

"Hey, they're finishing up!" Lincoln said, ushering them over to hear Leni's discussion with mom and dad. They focused their ears and listened in

"…So you only just started dating?"

"Yeah, dad."

"And he's one of your classmates?"

"Yeah, and he's really nice."

"Invite him over for dinner." Dad ordered.

"Okay, I'll check when he has some time off." Leni promised

Lori had already added and checked something off:

"Has a job?" Lincoln read aloud.

"Hey, allowance only goes so far." Lori explained to her brother like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fair enough."

LOUD HOUSE

It was Friday, the day Leni's boyfriend was due to come over. Lincoln and Clyde were walking home from school

"So, you worried?" Clyde said

"Not really." Lincoln admitted. "I mean, I haven't even met the guy, so why bother worrying about it until I meet him?"

"Didn't you worry about Bobby?"

Lincoln looked back to when Lori and Bobby had first started going out

"Honestly…I was just happy I had one less sister to deal with at the time. Lisa feels the same way."

"What about Bobby?" Clyde asked, some dislike for the teen obvious in his voice.

"Bobbie's okay…" Lincoln mused. "Never really had a problem with him. Though personally, I'd like him more if he held onto one single job."

"He's not good enough for Lori!" Cuddle huffed.

"And you are?" Lincoln asked

"I appritaite her more!"

"Bobby appritaites Lori just as much." Lincoln said as they moved to part ways for the day, remembering how most of Lori's messages where Bobby asking her how she was doing, what their couple name should be and where/what she wanted to do for their next date even when it was his turn to decide. "See you later, Clyde."

"Tell Lori I'm still available!"

Lincoln closed the door and looked at the reader.

"That's not going to happen, by the way."

LOUD HOUSE

5:30. Almost dinner-time….and mom and dad were not going to be staying long: a sudden dinner meeting at mom's work had come up, so the Loud kids were being ordered pizza

"Well this is a funny change of events;" Luane noted. "Usually it's meet the parents, but tonight it's meet the sib-lants!"

"Oh…."

"Ow…"

"Lu…no…"

"That one is so poor, even by your horrid humor's standards, your choice in approving of this fellow is automatically vetoed." Lisa added.

Everyone marked off something on their list: Does the family a favor even when not present.

"Now kids, be on your best behavior." Mrs. Loud said. "Make this boy feel welcomed and don't…"

"Scare him! And hold nothing back on this boy." Mr. Loud countered. "Any little detail…I want to know it!"

"Honey." Mrs. Loud said.

"Here they come!" Lana hollered from the window, the whole family rushed to.

"What's he look like?"

"I want to see!"

"Let me in!"

"Move your butt, Link!"

"They're almost at the door!"

They all leaned against the door to better hear the conversation.

"I'm nervous." The boy said. "N-E-R-V-O-U-S. Nervous."

"Oh relax, there's nothing to worry about." Leni beamed from the behind the door.

"Sweetie, I love you and all, but you know when someone says that, something's going to happen."

Lincoln decided he immediately liked this guy for his savviness alone. Which he promptly checked off the list.

"Don't worry, they'll love you. And if they don't well…we'll burn that house when we cross it."

"Bridge."

"Huh?"

"It's 'burn that bridge when we cross it.'" The boy sighed.

Lana looked at the list the Loud siblings had compiled and checked off the most important note: Smart. The others followed in her example, minus Lisa, who had higher standards for what equalled as 'smart.'

"See?" Leni beamed. "Nothing to worry about, we're not burning any houses and there are no bridges for miles. Now…you ready?"

A sigh.

"…You're too good for me." The voice added.

Lori took off one of her points: Knows how lucky he is.

"You'll see…" Leni smiled knowingly. "Now seriously…you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess."

The door knob stopped mid turn, returning to its original place. The siblings all pressed against the door further and fell flat on their faces.

"Um….hello. My name is Ethan Edik." The boy said

He wore slim fitting jeans, a purple jacket with a collar and had slightly tanned skin with blue hair that was gelled back. He wore two aviator goggles on his neck and a freshly cleaned white t-shirt under his jacket, which showed a lean but nonetheless fit form.

All in all….a decent looking guy.

"There goes my whole Beauty and the beast routine…" Luanne said as she tossed away some cue cards. "But I still have my beauty and the geek routine!"

…

The Loud siblings all inwardly thought that for once, Luane may have actually a decent joke. They double checked Does the family a favor even when not present.

"Welcome to our house, Ethan." Mrs. Loud smiled, ushering him and Leni inside. "I'm Leni's mother. We wish we could stay and chat, but something's come up and my husband and I have to go. Dinner's been ordered and should be here soon."

Mr. Loud just stared at Ethan, then realizing he was carrying two boxes.

"What're those?"

"They're Lemon Meringue and apple pies." Ethan responded shyly. "I wanted to bring something, Leni told me no one was allergic and my mom runs a bakery and...um…."

Lola checked off one of her personal additions to the boyfriend list; can bake/ brings treats. Lily did the same when she saw the tasty looking pies the new boy brought.

"Thanks, Et!"

Lana then grabbed the boxes and took them to the table, only for the apple pie to be grabbed,

"We'll be taking this to the event." Mr. Loud said plainly, shooting Ethan a look that clearly said 'I'm watching you.'

"We should be home by 10." Mrs. Loud explained. "Have fun!"

LOUD HOUSE

"So…" Ethan started as the family sat together in the living room. "Let me see how well I know you guys, if that's alright."

They all instantly checked off tries to remember us all.

"Well, Lincoln and Lily are easy."

"Of course." Lincoln said with some pride, Lily clapping her hands in joy.

"Then there's Lucy."

"Huzzah." The goth girl sighed. "He actually noticed me."

It then hit her.

"He actually noticed me…"

Lucy then checked off doesn't forget me

"Lori, of course."

Lori smirked.

"The twins…though I forget which of you is Lana and who is Lola…"

"I'm Lana!" The backwards cap wearing girl smirked proudly. "Lola's the beauty queen over there."

"Ha!" Lola smirked. "So you admit I'm beautiful!"

"Not as much as Leni." Ethan muttered to himself, and luckily, only his girlfriend heard.

"That must be Lisa with the notepad that had the pie chart and what I assume are peridocial table elements…"

Lisa smiled and checked off Smart on her list

"As close as I'll get, I suppose."

"Luna, right?" Ethan pointed to the rock-loving and dressed sister, who shot his back a smile.

"That leaves…Luane the comedian…"

"Wow, I've already got a fan!" Luanne smiled before deflating. "And I'm sharing with Leni."

"And you must be the infamous Lynne Loud." Ethan smiled to the tomboy sister.

"Infamous?" Lynne asked. "For what?"

"Oh…" Ethan smiled, a smirk juts waiting to cross his face. "On top of your considerable sports record….you may have pulled my brother off the street, accused him of bullying Link along with your sisters and then literally pushed him out the door. Made quite the impression on him."

The Loud siblings plushed and were saved from embrassment by the doorbell ringing.

"Pizza delivery!"

LOUD HOUSE

Having Ethan over was even more helpful than the Loud siblings ahad thought it would be: His mere presence eliminated the ABCs of Who Gets the Last Slice(s) of pizza, and the pie he'd brought with him was an excellent dessert.

"Thanks again for the pie, Ethan." Lincoln smiled contently.

"No problem, glad you guys liked it." The guest smiled before twiddling his fingers. "It was actually my first…"

"And it was great!" Luna smirked, letting out a brp that started having everyone burp…including Ethan, who actually made the room shake a little.

"Excuse me!" He smiled in embrassment as he and the Loud siblings laughed before he began dapping his napkin on his cheek and collecting his and Lenni's plate.

"Oh, we'll handle the dishes!" Luanne promised. "We got a system and everything!"

"Well, at least let me help collect…it's something I picked up from mommy." Ethan admitted. "She's a huge clean freak."

"Wait, I thought you said your mom runs a bakery?" Luna asked. "How's that work?"

"Yeah, mom does." Ethan replied. "Mommy's the lawyer."

"Oh wow, you have two mommies?!" The twins asked together, inwardly daydreaming about how great it would be to have a baker and clean-up person for parents

"Oh no, they just put a roof over my head, food in my belly and shower me with affection." Ethan said. "Yes, I have two moms."

"What happened to your father?" Lisa asked, missing as Leni, a concerned look on her face, made a cutting motion to her neck.

Too late.

Ethan was shaking in barely controlled rage, his face turning red at the mere mention/implication of a father.

Lucy checked off one of her additions: Mysterious part of past.

"Okay, apparently Ethan has fathe…" Lincoln whispered to the reader.

Ethan growled and clutched the table

"…male parent issues."

Ethan calmed down, and everybody prompted Lincoln to change the topic.

"So, Ethan…." Lincoln asked. "How did you and Leni meet?"

"We have art class together and worked on a couple of assignments together." Leni answered.

"And I asked her out and….she said yes."

"Best thing that's happened this year so far!" Leni beamed.

Lori smiled at her little sister's happiness.

"What do you do for fun?" Lana asked.

"Besides stealing our sister…!" Lynne shouted.

"Lynne!"

The older Loud sibilngs blushed and giggled at that, minus Leni

"Ethan doesn't steal me! He actually tries to share me with all our classmates and you guys!"

Lori became enraged at those words and glared at Ethan, who began to cower in his chair.

"Um….Leni?" Lincoln asked. "What do you mean by that…?"

"There's a sharing is caring joke in there somewhere, but I don't think I should say it." Luanne smiled.

"Um..if I could just….?"

" **ZIP IT."** Lori growled, standing up and her voice bellowing. "I thought you were a nice guy…but!"

"He actually shows my art projects and points out my fashion designs!" Leni answered her brother, making Lori calm down.

"Um…sorry about that."

Ethan let out a deep breath and wiped his sweat away

"Not a problem." He smiled back.

Lola checked off a point: Nice.

"I kidn of get where you're coming from." Ethan smiled. "I am big brother, after all. Remember?"

The girls, minus Lily, all blushed in embrassment at the memory of blaming Ethan's brother for bullying Linclon.

"You didn't answer my question." Lincoln noted.

"Oh right!" Ethan realized. "Sorry about that! What do I for fun….? Well, I doodle a little, write some short stories, listen to old rock and roll, jazz and soul music…."

Luna checked off one of her additions: Good taste in music

"What about sports?" Lynn asked, her marker ready to check or ex her point; does sports.

Ethan, seemingly catching onto this, got a little more nervous.

"Well…I'm not really that competitive, so I don't play sports that much…"

A tiny growl and Lynne got ready to dislike him…

"But I like keeping fit, so I go jogging and swimming when I can."

"And he knows Crab Manglea." Leni beamed with pride.

"Krav Maga, Leni." Ethan corrected her. "Martial art."

Lynne put a check next to her point: Does Sports. She then added; Keeps fit/ knows martial arts.

"I know what it is, silly!" She beamed again, tehn turning to her siblings. "He actually saved me with it."

That got her siblings worried and instantly made them check off Protective from their lists.

"It wasn't that big a deal." Ethan said, retreating into is chair. Leni took over telling the story.

"I was running late for class and accidently tripped into this big guy, and he would've hit me if Ethan hadn't come in, grabbed his hand and told him to stop. But he didn't so Ethan side kicked him and headbutted him!"

"Much more painful than it looks, by the way!" Ethan added. "Besides…Leni said she was sorry and the guy wouldn' listen to reason. I tried."

And the like for Ethan went up dramatically.

"I figured since I read about fighting all time, may as well know how to do it. And karate is overrated in my opinion."

"What exactly do you read?" Lori asked, some worry filling her at the idea of Ethan reading about fighting if he was a decent guy already.

"Oh…Ace Savy, Ninja Gardeners, Y-Beings, Kid the Killer…." Ethan listed off

"Wait, you read Ace Savvy?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Ethan asked. "He's only the greatest crime fighter of the modern comic age."

Lincoln quickly zipped upstairs and grabbed his collection of Ace Savvy comics

"Issue #100?!" Ethan beamed. "I've been looking all over for that!"

"What're you willing to trade for it?"

Ethan thought back and whispered something in Lincoln's ear.

"DEAL!"

They then shook hands.

"Hey, I work at the hobby and movie shop." Ethan smiled. "Best to do something you love, right?"

And instantly, a fast friendship was formed between Lincoln and Ethan.

LOUD HOUSE

Has a job

Savvy

Knows how lucky he is

Smart

Can bake/ brings treats

Tries to remember us all

Actually notices (Lucy)

Mysterious part of past

A sibling himself

Nice

Does sports keeps fit/ martial artist.

Protective

Extensive Comic and movie knoweldge

"So, we're all in agreement?"

"Leni's boyfriend passes the test!"

…..

"There was a test?" Ethan and Leni asked.

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**


	2. Meet the Parents

**Meet the parents**

"So, things started off pretty good." Ethan explained. "We all found something we liked about Ethan and he really seemed to get along with all of us. Admittedly, some of us like him more than others…"

A stack of Ace Savvy comics, still in the original wrapping suddenly fell next to him.

"…Don't judge me."

He stuffed them back under his bed before returning to the audience.

"Great dinner and dessert, Ethan turned out to be a really nice guy; it' have been a great Friday evening…if that had been the end of it."

LOUD HOUSE!

Just then, the door-bell rang, surprising the Loud siblings and their guest.

"I got it!" Lynne said, dashing to the door and opening it to be greeted by two women. "Um…hi? Can I help you?"

"Is Ethan here?" One of them asked.

"Um…Et?" Lynne asked. "Two ladies are looking for you?"

Lori suddenly glared at the older boy, who smiled weakly as he moved to go see who it was. When he reached the door, his eyes widened

"Mom? Mommy?" Ethan asked, shocked to seeing this two women.

The first woman, who he'd addressed as 'mom' was shorter woman dressed in blue sweats, a red zip up sweater and her blue hair in a ponytail. She had a bright smile and her eyes seemed to sparkle at her son.

The one he addressed as 'mommy', was as tall as Mr. Loud and wore a white business suit. Her hair was short blonde and she war rectangular glasses. Her eyes were brown and firm, but the smile on her face was a loving, if not snarky one.

"Having a good time, sweetheart?" the shorter woman asked, waving at her son.

"Um, yeah…what're you guys doing here?"

The taller woman scavenged through her purse and handed him something.

"You forgot your wallet, silly boy." She smiled lovingly. "How would you have gotten home without it?"

"We live on the street corner, I'd walk…" Ethan reminded her, taking his wallet.

"And what if you and Leni had been going out after this?"

"…Thank you, mom. Mommy."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." The taller woman smiled as she messed with his hair, then noticing that the Loud Siblings had gathered to see who was at their door.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman. I'm Elly Edik, owner of the Edik Eatery…." The shorter woman addressed the Loud sibling before pointing to the other woman. "And this is my wife, Elena."

Elena had been scouring around the room in search of something.

"Where're the Loud parents?" She asked. "I thought this was their idea."

"Out." Lori explained. "Something about a work banquet or something…"

"Hm." She mused. "Convenient. I assume you were all asked by your father to hound my son?"

"MOMMY!" Ethan begged through his teeth as Elly gave her wife a nudge that said 'be quiet!'

"Well, we kind of were doing our own little thing…." Luna confessed, flinching under Elena's glare. "We just wanted to make sure he was good for Leni, ya know?"

"We just want her to be with a good guy." Lola explained.

The two women smiled.

"And how did Ethan do?"

"He passed with more colors than his hair!" Luan teased, letting out a laugh.

"Oh…!"

"Ow…!"

"Lynne!"

"That actually hurt."

But it was Ethan's reaction that got everyone's attention:

He actually chuckled.

"I get it! Good one, Luanne."

The siblings' jaws dropped. Luanne's eyes widened, then glistened with tears

"H-h-he thinks I'm funny….!" The comedian of the Louds mused, then she let out a whoop. "HE THINKS I'M FUNNY!"

She then dashed over to her 2nd oldest sister and shook her in a state of desperation.

"Leni! I demand you marry this man! He actually KNOWS comedic genius!"

Leni and Ethan began blushing at the prospect of marriage

"NOT WITHOUT A RING AND DIPLOMA, THEY AIN'T!" Elena and Lori shouted, before feeling her food being stepped on by Elly. "Sorry…force of habit."

Elly gave her wife a light glare before walking inside and giving her son's girlfriend a look over.

"Leni, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled, shaking the girl's hand. "Ethan has told us so many good things about you."

"Nice to meet you as well." Leni replied, a little bit of unease in her form. "I'm sorry, but….Etty hasn't really mentioned you or the other Mrs. Edik that much, so…"

Elly smiled and waved it off.

"Not a worry dear. I understand you're an aspiring fashion designer? I'd be delighted to see some of your ideas."

"Another time dear; we left Elliot home for his excursion. You do remember what happened the last time?"

The Edik family cringed and shuddered at the memories, and a silence then filled the room.

"….So…" Lincoln mused, trying to diffuse the uncomfortable feel in the room. "….How were your days?"

"Pretty good." Elly shrugged. "Bakery's always busy on Fridays."

"Excellent." Elena smiled, turning to her son and wife. "I won my case, saw Elliot's game and got to see the girl my son who's been making Ethan smile."

"Oh yeah, how did Elli's game go?" Ethan asked.

"They lost." Elly mused with a sigh.

"Again." Elena added. "Your brother is now convinced you're the team's good luck charm."

"…I barely pay attention when I DO go." Ethan pointed out, getting nod of agreement from Lori and Luna when they thought of how they often were dragged to Lynn's events.

"And yet when you DO go, they win." Elena mused. "What's that say?"

Ethan shrugged and let out a sigh

"Fine, I'll try to come to the rest of his games, but no promises." He answered. "You know how Stan is with my shifts."

"I'm sure Elliot will be delighted to hear that." Elena smiled before giving Leni a look over of her own, a securitizing frown on her face. Whether or not she realized this, her action placed the Loud siblings of the defensive, ready to defend Leni at whatever comment the woman had….

Before she smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Lucky girl." The tall woman smiled.

"Your darn right." Luna smiled, giving Ethan a thumbs up.

"Oh Etty? Elliot wanted us to ask if you and Leni had kissed yet." Elly teased, delighting in Ethan and Leni's blush.

"Note to self; punish sport in some manner." Ethan mused.

"Well, I think we've overstayed our welcome." Elly mused. "Leni, Louds…It was a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for keeping an eye on our son."

"Please come over for dinner sometime, we'd love to get to know you more." Elena smiled. "Perhaps this upcoming Sunday?"

"Oh no! I am not baking a feast on the weekend on top of what the bakery needs!" Elly frowned. "How about just Leni to start? At the most, one more…the boy looks about Elliot's age…"

Lincoln, remembering the less then stellar circumstances that had first brought him face to face with the younger Edik brother, grew uneasy.

"We'll call later." Elena mused. "Have a good time, Etty! Be sure your home by 11:30, you have the day shift tomorrow."

"I will!" Ethan waved, letting out a sigh of relief once his mothers were out the door. "Sorry about that…"

He soon realized that the Louds actually liked his mothers and were looking forward to meeting them again.

LOUD HOUSE!

The evening turned out to be very fun for everyone:

Lori found herself bringing Ethan up to speed with Dylan's Date; his mothers were even more fanatic about then him, and while he saw the appeal and had a basic idea of the show's concept, he was very far behind on what had been happen.

Luna and Ethan had bobbed their heads in appreciation of some old school tunes and music videos when she had taken over the TV for her hour.

Luan put on a show with some of her A-material, which made him smile, but not full out laugh.

"I will make you burst into laughter someday, Edik!" She swore.

Lynn convinced Ethan to give her some basic Krav Maga lessons when, in her attempts to see if Leni's comments about him had been true, he effortlessly dodged and blocked every one of her ninja attacks whenever she thought he was getting a little too close to Leni.

"Elliot tries them on me all the time." Ethan explained as he blocked every one of her 'attacks.' "You're pretty good, but you charge a little too much. Besides my style focuses on ending the fight and running for the hills.

Lucy and Ethan talked about their favorite Edgar Allan Poe stories and poems, with Ethan even recommending a few shorts for Lucy to look into, along with what he considered 'actually good' vampire literature that did not have sparkling vampires.

Lana and Lola had reminded him of Elliot with their rambunctious attitudes and shenigans. They brought a smile to his face and he laughed at their fights, which made Luan grumble at her sisters.

"Treasure these times Link." Ethan had told the only male in the house. "You will come to miss them. One second, Elliot was a cute little boy who worshipped me…the next he was a egotisical and snarky brat."

Lisa was admittedly a little harder to win over; her sheer intellect and interests made Ethan's jaw and his brain to fry. The only thing he could contribute was asking for confirmation if anything she was doing had been done before and how she was approaching her experiments differently….until she asked for a blood and drool sample so that she could try and figure out an alogorthrim for 'kind fellows actually attracting the girl of their dreams.'

"Brain…in…pain…." Ethan mumbled after escaping her room and sitting back in front of the TV. Lynne has tossed him some frozen peas to cool off his brain while Leni patted his hand to comfort him.

Lily had been tugging Ethan's pant legs and soon, the boy was being re-taught how to hold a baby. It was safe to say that baby of Louds approved of her older sister's boyfriend, especially when he changed her diaper in record time

"I thought my days changing these were done…."Ethan mused, then smiled. "Well, at least you're cuter that Elliot ever was. Don't tell him I said that, love the scamp as much as he drives me crazy."

But without a doubt, Ethan most enjoyed the company of Leni and Lincoln:

There was now no doubt about the affection between the second oldest Loud sibling and her boyfriend; they held hands and without communicating, Ethan would go and grab Leni a glass of water or grab a blanket to wrap her in. He asked how her various projects were going and smiled sweetly to her regardless of who saw. On Leni's end, she kept patting Ethan's hand after his escape from Lisa and made him a smoothie with a little bit of chocolate mixed in and asked him how work was going, showing concern when he got irritated at some of the more…troublesome patrons.

"Poor Etty…." Lenni cooed as he finished a tale of two patrons who begun an argument over which Fish Fued movie was better, the shooting her brother a look. "Try not give Ethan any trouble next time you go to the shop, Link."

And with Lincoln, Ethan found someone who loved comics and pop culture just as he did: While Lincoln was a little young for some of the other series the Edik boy followed, it was refreshing to find anyone with who to appritaite Ace Savvy. Lincoln found Ethan much more approachable than Bobby (not that Bobby was bad or anything) and the two young men shot off ideas for how Ace Savvy was going.

It was 10:15 when Mr. and Mrs. Loud returned home, tired but happy from the banquet. The siblings and Ethan were watching the newest episode of ARGH.

"So?" Mr. Loud demanded

"We like him." Was the reply.

Mr. Loud glared at the boy, who chuckled uncomfortably as he got up.

"Well, I better start heading back. Early shift tomorrow and all that. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Loud. Lori, please forward me that website you mentioned for Duncan's Date for dummies. Luna, we've got to chat about music again, do not forget where we left off, please. Luan, keep up the jokes. Lynne? I'll make a call to a local dojo for you. Lucy, tell me what you think of those shorts. Luna and Lola, behave."

"Really?" The twins asked.

"Lisa…"Ethan struggled to find something nice to say to the genius. "Let me know how that experiment goes."

"I will attempt to do if anything comes out of it."

Ethan then waved at the babu Loud

"Bye-bye, Lily!"

"Poo-poo!" The baby smiled and clapped.

Ethan then shook Lincoln's hand and handed him a piece of paper.

"Looking forward to seeing you at the shop, feel free to jot down anything you're looking for and I'll try to put it on hold for you. And I'll try to get Elliot to not hate you too much, but no promises. That brother of mine is stubborn as a horse."

"Horses are stubborn?" Leni asked, the first time she'd had a 'Leni' moment all night. Everyone chuckled and double checked their 'does the family a favor' point.

"Thanks for having me over, Leni." Ethan smiled, giving his girlfriend's hand a gentlemanly kiss. "I really hope you can come over….and hopefully not be embarrassed by my moms."

He then turned to walk away, only for….

"Ethan, wait a sec!" Leni pleaded.

The boy did as he was asked, and then his world brightened:

Leni, in full view of everyone, kissed him full on the lips. Ethan's eyes closed as he returned the kiss, ignoring Mr. Loud's threats to him (probably because Mrs. Loud was holding him back).

"See you soon?" She asked with a flirty smile on her face.

"Definitely." The boy smiled happily as he bowed and walked out the door. "Good night, Louds!"

Lola and Luna laughed as he tap-danced home in happiness.

LOUD HOUSE!

"So…a pretty great Friday evening." Lincoln concluded.

 **Read and Review would ye kindly?**

 **SO SORRY I haven't touched this in so long!**

 **I just had no idea where to go from the first chapter; the ideas that I had or had been suggested struck me as something that needed something to bridge them together.**

 **With that said, I hope you like this chapter and the little arc that is shaping up. Please PM me any suggestions or questions**


End file.
